


threesome

by emptypalm



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: AU--Nasir as a whore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypalm/pseuds/emptypalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cunt or coin? Your meager earnings dictate either one or the other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: threesome. First thing I've posted in ages :x

The sound of laughter barely managed to rouse Agron, slumped against the wall in his exhaustion. So fresh to the arena, it wasn't so much the fighting that took its toll but the adrenaline. The roar of the crowd, screaming and cheering in a way that set his blood to fire. And afterwards, after his inevitable victory, he was left feeling a little rung out as reality came down into place.

"What excites the men so?" Duro asked, in a similar state of exhaustion. Sprawled across his bed stone, a blanket thrown over his face to ward off the torchlight. They were a pair--pathetic looking in a way no man would see aside from each other.

The moans were something familiar, a scream or two, a growl from the gladiators. Agron's chin lifted from his chest at the same time Duro lifted the blanket of his face, the two meeting eyes with a almost a fond exasperation and saying in unison, "Whores."

They managed to right themselves when the knock to their door came, Agron standing with a slow stretch to cross the small cell. Jerked open with an irritated furrow to his brow, Agron's eyes settled on Ashur's shit-eating grin.

"Greetings, brothers," Ashur said, all smiles. Agron's expression remained the same, though Duro grinned at the group of whores behind the Syrian. "Cunt or coin? Your meager earnings dictate either one or the other."

Agron let his eyes flick away from Ashur, taking in the whores for himself. Mostly half dressed women, at least looking somewhat bathed. They ranged from beautiful to unfortunate, some looking terrified while others met his gaze boldly. Light of skin, knowing full well that creamy thighs would bruise under his fingers.

"What do you think?" Agron asked, voice low as he surveyed the women. He had never cared for cunt. The wet grip failed to stir anything within him, and it was pointless to pretend otherwise. Should Duro want the pleasures, however, he would not object.

"All women," Duro said, a hand against the door, leaning beside Agron. "Wait, no. Move," Duro said, more of a suggestion than a command, a hand flapping briefly to part the women. And move they did, until Agron could see what his brother had saw.

A man--boy, really--dark of skin and hair. His eyes to the ground, but even Agron could see the beauty in his face. Strong jaw and full lips, Agron could already see them wrapped around the thick base of his cock, see those eyes looking upon him in glazed pleasure.

"You do not favor men," Agron whispered quietly, taking in his brother's lofty grin and shrug with suspicious eyes.

"I favor beauty, bruder," Duro said, a clap to Agron's shoulder punctuating the statement. "And your happiness. The boy fulfills both."

Agron's eyes went to the boy once more. Dark and beautiful, definitely exotic in every sense of the word when Agron was used to the nauseating sight of the Roman fucks. He found his fingers burning to touch, to cup those hips and drag him closer. To pull pretty moans from such full lips, taste the curve of his neck.

"The boy, then," Agron said, louder, looking to Ashur with a steep frown. "For the night."

Ashur's shrug spoke of indifference; Agron was surprised the snake could move without the fingers of its master tickling asshole. "Very well," he agreed, writing something down upon his strip of papyrus before the whore was being thrust forward towards them with more force than necessary. Duro took him, though, catching him mid-stumble as Agron stepped forward with a snarl to bare teeth.

The laugh that followed made Agron see red, wanting nothing more than to smash the fucking Syrian's head into the wall until blood lust was sated. Instead, he refrained, turning when he heard Duro gently say, "Come into the room. You have no reason to fear us."

A fight better left for another day, when the lure of dark skin wasn't so strong. Agron turned to retreat to their room, finding the whore sitting on his pallet and Duro on his own. There was an awkward tension to the air, probably more from the whore than Duro, who simply watched him as one would a sunset. Much was the way of his brother--cruelty was not in his nature. And while it was in Agron's, he saw no reason to mix it with pleasure. 

"Your name," Agron said, anger ebbed away to curiosity. He crossed the room to sit on his pallet, blankets messed from the morning and beckoning him for well-earned rest after his fight. To be stayed, hopefully. "What is it?"

The whore looked surprised, kohl lined eyes widening before his lips were parting. Once, twice, as if he wasn't sure how to answer the question. So beautiful. "Nasir," he finally spoke, meeting Agron's eyes before flicking to Duro with a faint smile. "I am called Nasir."

"Nasir," Duro tried, though it sounded clumsy from his mouth. Letters too hard, like their native tongue. "I am Duro, and my brother Agron." 

Nasir's gaze fell upon him when introduced by Duro, his entire body alight with the interest there. There was no enjoyment in forcing another person into intimacy, so Agron took a deep sort of pleasure to know that Nasir wanted him. Them, if the way he passed quick looks to Duro was any sort of indication.

"Are both of you to take me?" Nasir asked, surprising the both of them. There was little hesitation in Nasir's voice from what Agron could hear. No, what was there was lust. A fire, simmering just below the surface of such a beautiful creature.

Such inviting skin, it was a wonder how Agron managed to last as long as he did. A hand reached out, hovering just beside Nasir's cheek, as if seeking permission. It was granted with a nod of Nasir's head, allowing Agron to run gentle fingertips over the curve of his jaw. "We follow your lead."

Another flicker of surprise as Duro nodded in his agreement, Nasir's dark eyes moving from brother to brother quickly. Agron's hand had not yet left his cheek, too busy exploring the soft skin. Such silky hair that parted for his fingers, resting at the nape of Nasir's neck to rub tensed muscle slowly. The sound of pleasure that followed struck Agron to the very core, entranced with the way Nasir licked his lips and his eyes slipped shut as he moved back into the caress.

"Have you two..." trailed off, caught with another moan from Nasir's mouth as Agron's fingers worked deeper.

Duro laughed in his understanding. "I love my brother to the heavens above," he said warmly, the two of them sharing a nod and a smile. "But we have never been the kind to share a bed with anything more than such a love."

Nasir nodded in his understanding, head tilting back as soon as Agron's lips found the side of his neck. One, two kisses had his breath deepening and Agron grinning; a skim of his teeth had Nasir sighing out. It was such a delicious sight, those brown eyes heavily lidded, watching Agron carefully as if he wasn't quite sure yet.

When Agron pulled him into a kiss, Nasir melted into it immediately, though. Hands working through his hair, slim body pressed against his own. It was intoxicating, the feel of the man, smelling vaguely of oil and sweat. Far more pleasant than anything else Agron was privy to. Movement out of the corner of his eye directed his attention, turning slick-lipped away from Nasir to watch Duro remove his subligaria and walk over.

Agron at his front, Duro settled behind, it was easy to understand the tremble of Nasir's thighs when Agron's hands skimmed up them. Gentle touches from Agron, large hands fitting over his hips as Duro's hands toyed absently with his chest.

"You are very beautiful," Duro complimented, lips pressed to Nasir's ear, encouraging him to lean back against his chest while Agron worked. Lips to collarbone, dragging down to kiss between his brother's fingers. Right over Nasir's chest, just to feel his heart thud against his mouth quickly. Traveling lower, fingertips dipping into the waistband of the breeches that the man wore.

"Gratitude," Nasir mumbled, head tilting back against Duro's shoulder with a low sort of noise as Agron sucked a kiss to his hipbone. It was intoxicating, the noises he was able to pull from Nasir's mouth with just this. Duro seemed pleased, too, smirking down at Agron with playful laughter in his eyes.

The breeches were easy to remove between the three of them--Agron pulled, Nasir arching, Duro pushing with his thumbs hooked into the waistband. He wasn't surprised to find Nasir hard, moisture smeared at the tip that made his mouth water. It had been far too long since he had last laid with anyone, never mind someone who had his blood singing such as Nasir. 

Nasir let out a short noise of surprise when Duro's hands fell to the back of his knees, hauling them up and spreading his legs deliciously for Agron to slide between. "Oh, oh," he breathed out huskily, music to Agron's ears when he pressed a sucking kiss to his inner thigh. He felt the back of Duro's hand brush against his cheek, one leg released in favor of sliding between Nasir's legs. Agron guided his brother's hand dutifully, knowing full well his brother had never laid with a man in such a way. Two fingers pressed against Nasir's hole to tease, not breach. 

"Already slick?" Duro's voice sounded confused, Agron watching with keen interest as his brother worked a finger into the man's body to the first knuckle. "I have not laid with a man before, but I was under the impression some preparation was necessary."

Agron and Nasir laughed in unison--one husky, one breathless. Nasir's thighs were tensed, straining, before his hips were rolling down in a smooth motion to push more of Duro into his body. "Most men are not as kind as you two," Nasir pointed out, head rolling back against Duro's shoulder.

That had Agron frowning, mouthing a line of wet kisses up Nasir's chest to reach his mouth. "They would take you without oil or preparation?" he asked, unable to keep the edge from his voice.

It scared Nasir, that much was evident by the widening of his eyes, the attempt to shut his legs. Duro had a hold on only one of them, leaving Agron to drop a hand to Nasir's knee to keep him spread from them. "I... At times, yes," he said, quieter, relaxing when Agron's mouth fell to his jaw.

"Would you like us to fuck you, little man?" Duro asked, voice a rumbling sound that Agron had never heard before. It amused him, probably more than it should have. Judging by the quick inhale from Nasir, Agron could imagine Duro's long fingers probing deeper, spreading him wider.

The nod was quick, Nasir almost nuzzling into Agron's neck with the motion. 

Three bodies moved in tandem. It was easy for Agron to settle his hands on Nasir's slim hips as Duro lifted him from the knees. He managed to pull back enough to watch Nasir grab for his brother's cock, pressing the tip against himself and sinking down. 

The way Nasir moaned held such promise, head pushed back onto Duro's shoulder like he couldn't help himself. It took a few awkward minutes to develop something that resembled a pace, Duro rocking up into Nasir while Agron swallowed any and every moan that passed through his lips. Over and over again, his hands skirting over slicked sides and chest, dragging through wiry curls to wrap around Nasir's cock with slow pulls meant to tease as opposed to pleasure.

Teasing only lasted as long as Agron's patience, Nasir fucking up into his fist that was more due to the hard push of Duro's hips than his own volition. "So beautiful," Agron murmured before he could help himself, pressing closer, his own hardened flesh nudging the inside of Nasir's thigh gently. He would wait, hold himself off until Nasir had come to completion. Until Duro was finished, and Agron could taken Nasir for himself. To erase any and all others that had come before him.

"Agron--Agron no," Nasir whimpered, writhing against the hard pace of Duro that was being matched by Agron's hand. "Not yet, please."

Agron's hand was gone in seconds, a nod of acknowledgement causing Nasir's lips with split with a grin.

There would be no rest during the night..

*

 

"Quickly, quickly," Nasir panted, eyes shut and face pressed into the junction of Agron's thighs. They were a sweaty tangle of limbs--Nasir sandwiched between the two of them, Duro slamming hard into him and pushing him further against Agron's skin. Nasir's mouth was perfectly slick, hot and talented as it took him in again and again. 

"Begging suits you so," Duro panted, teeth clenched as his hands scrambled for some type of purchase on Nasir's slick skin only to find none. He latched a hand onto the boy's shoulder, pulling him back with force to meet each and every thrust. Agron's hands were doing their best to keep those beautiful locks away from Nasir's face, lips slick when they came to close around the head of his cock and hollow with a deep suck. 

One hand gathered those inky locks away from the slave's face, holding a knot at the nape of his neck while Agron's free hand traced the curve of his spine. His oil-slick palm slipped smoothly, exploring all the dark flesh bared to him. Languid swipes of his hand, slow and sure, like one would soothe a particularly startled horse. 

Eventually, his fingers dipped into the crevice of his ass, digits slick and probing when they reached Nasir's entrance stretched taut around his brother's cock. An interesting thing, especially when Agron pressed with intent and Nasir chocked out a broken noise of pleasure.

"You would take us both?" Agron asked, unable to hide the surprise from his voice. There was hair plastered to Nasir's forehead, eyes burning from between Agron's thighs, and that held all the answers they would need.

*

 

"Fuck," Agron breathed out slowly, eyes falling to half mast as his head pushed back into the bedroll. It had been so long since he had felt another man inside of him, never mind this beautiful man. Nasir's eyes were intent on Agron's face, little hitches of his breath as Duro moved behind him. Slow at first, his brother's head buried in the man's next to stifle greedy moans as he fucked him. That was what Agron focused on through the initial discomfort of having Nasir fully sheathed inside of him.

Little kisses along his neck and shoulders were most certainly helping, Nasir keeping him distracted with that clever little mouth. Teeth scraped against his collarbone, tongue lapping at the skin afterward in apology. Hands at the back of his knees, pushing them up and wide, the vulnerability of it all going straight to Agron's cock.

"Move," he murmured, a little breathless without anything having started yet. He caught Duro's eye from over Nasir's shoulder, looking so dark in the muted light of their room, distant in a satisfactory way. His brother's hands along Nasir's hips, pulling the boy back onto his cock before pushing him forward into Agron with a slow thrust. Breath robbed of him, Agron could only stifle his shaking moan in Nasir's mouth.

The pace was never frenzied, but something softer. A smooth wave of action--Duro thrusting into Nasir, pushing him deeper into Agron, only to tug him away with that same breath. A slow roll of hips, Agron's toes curling with every deep thrust that rubbed him exactly the right way. It was Duro that lead this time, Agron surprised to find Nasir so complacent while sandwiched between them. The boy had prove wild before, constantly bucking and wanting to give as much as he received. A luxury, Agron supposed, considering how few of his partners actually cared for his own pleasure.

"Mein Gott," he heard Duro breathe out against the curve of Nasir's neck, face hidden between the hair and sweaty skin. The huff of Agron's laughter was his agreement, shifting himself to better align their bodies. Nasir's small frame was a blessing, the perfect height to fuck him while standing, giving Duro room to work behind him.

Over and over again, until Agron could lose himself in the rhythm of it. Nasir's cock spreading him wide, the strong pulse of his brother's hips felt even through the body between them. Agron's hands moved--one to the back of Nasir's neck to drag him closer, deeper, and the other finding purchase on the slick skin of Duro's hip to pull him closer, faster. 

And when Nasir pushed forward a little, at the same time Agron arched his hips, all was lost.

*

 

"Take caution," Agron rumbled, his hands holding Nasir's hips still as Duro pressed inside the wet grip of him. Too much oil, more fingers, and suddenly they were both pressed inside Nasir with twin groans at the tight press.

"How do you fair, little man?" Duro asked, a hand brushing the hair off of Nasir's nape in order to press a soft kiss to his shoulder.

Nasir trembled in Agron's secure grip, but the nod of his head was sure. The brothers shared a grin of his shoulder, Agron shifting enough to accommodate the weight of both of them. It was no small task, to build a rhythm between three bodies in such a way. Every inch forward of either hips had Nasir letting out a soft keen, face pressed tight to Agron's neck, unable to do much else than let them push and pull.

"So tight," Duro mumbled, forehead pressed against Nasir's spine as he snapped his hips forward. The broken gasp had Agron smiling, making sure to keep still and allow Duro to push into the boy. The friction was enough, from the tight squeeze of Nasir himself and the slick slide of Duro's cock against his own. 

"Faster," Nasir bit out, teeth sinking into the curve of Agron's shoulder to hold in the whimper that punctuated each sharp thrust. Duro was more than happy to oblige, hands on Nasir's hips to fuck into him deeper, faster. 

The night was about all three of them, yes, but Agron's only concern was for Nasir's pleasure. To show him kindness in replace of a blunt press, slick and delicious to contrast the harried pain the boy had no doubt experienced. He had yet to touch him since the beginning, and yet now was the time. His fingers wrapped around Nasir's cock, free arm going around the boy as he trembled from it. Agron's stomach was slick with his pleasure, how ready Nasir was to come crashing down between them.

There was no argument this time, Agron's pace to match Duro's while Nasir practically writhed. Over and over again until Nasir was seizing up, body stretched taut before snapping, spilling over Agron's fingers and onto his stomach like he had never been touched before. Duro's pace became frenzied as Nasir tightened around them, only human and far too aroused to handle much more of the vice-like grip. Even Agron fell pray against the slick slide of his brother, the clenching of Nasir, and the long hours spent learning the body between them.

With Nasir against his chest, and Duro against Nasir's back, Agron suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "Off, you great oaf," Agron managed, landing a kick to Duro's shin until his brother dropped to the side and off of the pallet. 

"Cruel," Duro accused, legs looking weak as he managed to sprawl out on his own bed pallet. "So cruel, brother."

Agron's grunt was a rough one, hands smoothing up Nasir's back as the boy panted against his skin. "How do you fare?"

"Well," Nasir managed to croak out, clearing his throat briefly afterward and dropping a kiss to Agron's collarbone. "My ability to move seems absent, but well."

"Rest, then," Agron murmured, smoothing a hand through Nasir's hair to push it away from his face. "And see it returned in the coming hours."

Nasir's hum was a quiet one, drowned out by the sound of Duro already snoring across the room.

*

 

A warm hand across his chest dragged him from sleep, just as a warm mouth covered the head of his cock. His groan was but a weak protest, not really intent on stopping Nasir but gods was he exhausted. The amount of times he had released that night was reaching staggering numbers, his body still tired and sore from the fight earlier but unable to deny this beautiful siren anything.

"Once more?" Agron mumbled into the darkness, tongue thick with sleep and faintly sore from more rigorous activity. Duro's snoring was loud as ever, almost enough to drown out the slick sounds of Nasir's mouth against his wakening cock. Almost, but not quite enough. 

That same mouth worked its way up Agron's body--lips and tongue against his stomach, up towards his chest, finding and exploiting every scar possible until Agron grew restless and grabbed Nasir by the biceps. Even in his lazy state his hands were gentle, not forgetting his strength when hauling the boy up to kiss him soundly.

"I have lived many years without your cock inside me," Nasir whispered into his mouth, lips brushing against his own with every word. "I would not let a second go to waste now."

And who was Agron to disagree? The oil had long since been used up between three cocks and two holes, leaving them with only the cursory job Nasir had done. The boy didn't seem to mind, though, pushing himself back onto Agron's cock slowly until breathing had stopped and eyes fell shut. Agron's limbs felt of lead, slow and clumsy as he attempted to drag Nasir close to kiss.

It was wet and warm, puffed between moans of pleasure and the steady thrum of their hearts. There was none of the urgency from earlier, the excitement of exploring new flesh ebbed away to a slower need. Something more tender, especially with the way Agron lifted a hand to tuck some hair behind the boy's ear, watching him move with a tightening to his chest that he had not felt in some time.

"You look at me as though I raise the sun," Nasir whispered, quiet in the early morning. Hands sought one another, fingers laced and held suspended in the air. The bounce to Nasir's pace was absent now, instead just a slow undulation of his hips that had Agron's mouth watering yet his lips dry.

"Do you not?" Agron murmured, squeezing Nasir's hand gently. "I could not be convinced otherwise."

There might have been a flush in the candlelight, muted now with the early hour. Duro's snoring was ignored in favor of one another, eyes connected as if afraid to look away. And Agron was frightened, to have Nasir slip away into the shadows never to be seen again. To never experience the taste of his mouth, or the tremble of his thighs. It struck something so deep inside of Agron that he took in a breath through his nose, slow to release as if the buildup would ward away some of the sharp ache.

Nasir was quiet when he came, a hitch of breath against Agron's lips, fingers tightening their hold on Agron's as if to keep him there. He had no intention of moving, save to arch his hips up to meet Nasir, drive deep into that warmth and spill himself inside as if to keep Nasir a piece to keep.

Sweaty and short of breath, Agron tugged Nasir to lay against his chest. Hear his heart, let it lull him to sleep, wrapped up so neatly in the scent of sex and combined warmth. Even still, Agron grabbed one of the threadbare blankets to toss over them, arms strong around Nasir's waist, nose in his hair to make memories of his own.

"Agron--" Nasir began, only to be hushed softly.

"Stay the morning a bit longer," Agron murmured, unwilling to let the moment be ruined. "Learn the beat of my heart to keep you company when I am away."

Nasir nodded, and no more was said.

*

 

Morning came with a clang of steal against the door, Ashur's voice a deep rumble of, "Your whore, if you please."

Agron turned his head enough to catch Duro's eye across the room, both narrowed in their annoyance. Nasir stirred, as well, with the practiced ease that made Agron fume silently. He allowed Nasir to move, roll off him smoothly and land on the floor with a graceful crouch. A feral little creature, beautiful and fantastic that Agron just wanted to keep but knew it impossible.

"I would see you to my bed once more," Agron said, sitting up on his own pallet to watch Nasir dress. Cloth wrapped around his waist, tender in his movements. Bites along his torso and neck, the dark smudge of bruises lining his hips and thighs. "Our bed," Agron amended a moment later, sharing a nod with Duro.

Nasir's smile was small, false. "As would I," he responded, eyes averted and no.

Agron was slow to move, sleep languid and not wanting to injure, but to make evident. His hand closed on Nasir's bicep, tugging the boy to face him. Two fingers under the chin had their eyes meeting, Nasir's carefully hidden like Agron had never known them to be.

"I make but one promise," Agron murmured, head dropping to press against Nasir. Noses nuzzled against one another, another kiss easing a smile onto Nasir's lips. "That I will win, and I will ask for you over and over again until granted my desires."

Duro was up now, too--a cloak in his hand to be draped over Nasir's shoulders. "We both will," he added, a kiss to Nasir's cheek like he often did to Agron. A small sign of simple affection, born of a brotherly love. "And see you to the safety of our chambers once more."

"Whore!"

Agron wanted to stay in such a way, Nasir trapped between himself and Duro, safe in the only way that Agron was sure of. The whores would visit again. Agron would see him again. There was little doubt about that.

Even still, Agron removed the hide cords from around his throat in favor of placing them over Nasir's, letting the knots lay at his throat and dip down to his chest. "Stay well, stay safe, until we can see you here once more."

Nasir's lips parted as if to speak,, closing upon finding no words. Arms around Agron's neck dragged him down for a kiss. One loaded with that simmering heat, the one that made Agron want to drag him back to bed and taste every inch of his skin. The second was a softer something, sweet and delicate, that had no place in this world of theirs.

"Until next time," Nasir said, a firm nod to his head. A kiss to Duro's cheek, followed by a fond pat, before he was slipping out from between them and out the door. Simple as that.

Agron couldn't help but move to the cell door, however, his eyes on Nasir as he walked away with the women and Ashur at the lead. Just the barest glance over his shoulder, the quick meeting of their eyes, and Agron knew.

He would fight for Nasir, for the chance to see him once more, and he would be victorious. For his purpose was a purpose that was suspended above all others--the heart of another.


End file.
